


【赫云】挽留猫猫的正确方法（O

by 5566mz



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, M/M, Omega Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5566mz/pseuds/5566mz
Summary: 我又撞梗了(X但后半段收尾稍有不同还是厚着脸皮发上来※ABO带球跑
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 11





	【赫云】挽留猫猫的正确方法（O

───

01.

金钟云睁开酸涩的眼，望着天花板眨了眨。

这陌生又熟悉的天花板不属于他的房间，但他认得。

宿舍？是了，昨晚大伙难得聚齐，喝到了兴头上便续摊到宿舍来了。

不得不感叹自家团员折腾人的能力，连他都不知不觉间喝得有些多。

重新闭上眼缓了缓宿醉带来的头疼，正想翻个身下床洗漱却被腰间的重量给止住了动作。

低头望去，金钟云的心随着视线所及之处也越来越凉，自己不着寸屡的肌肤几无一处完好，种种痕迹昭显着昨晚的「好事」。

深吸了一口气，正准备接受自己与队友419事实的金钟云鼓起勇气看向了手臂主人，暗自祈祷着不要是那几alpha便行。

并在瞬间感受到来自世界满满的恶意。

李赫宰。

艹。

强压下心中的慌乱，才刚踏下床站稳便感觉到谜样的液体自身后流出，金钟云忍不住暗暗骂了声脏话。

好不容易支撑着酸软的腿根在印地安小帐棚里找到了俩人的衣服（认真？醉成那样还记得把衣服丢到这？），草草清理过自己昨夜留宿的痕迹，小心翼翼路过仍睡得东倒西歪的成员便趁着天光赶回家。

他从没如此感谢过自己与常人不同的生理时钟。

02.

金钟云喜欢李赫宰。

他不晓得有多少人知道，也许独特？希峰？小旭？

反正他也不在乎。

李赫宰不知道便行。

众人知金钟云长情只知其一不晓其二。

他不打算表白，宁可维持着好兄弟、好团员的表象也不肯冒那一点风险。

只要有那么一点点告白失败后破坏现有关系，甚至影响到团队的机率，他就不会有所动作。

只要团队还在，他还能站在李赫宰身边，便足矣。

幸好他对自己足够狠毒。

基本生理需求都能强行压抑住的男人，对他而言又有什么难呢？

李赫宰就如同那些美食般，即使再怎么渴望，只要想到明天的自己会因为今天的一时冲动而后悔，咬着牙也得忍住。

每每因饥饿过度辗转难眠的夜晚金钟云总这么告诉自己。

03.

李赫宰是在莫名的餍足感中醒来的。

虽然仍带有些宿醉的头疼，但就是莫名地感到满足，进而心情都好了起来。

洗漱过后正准备去客厅叫醒昨晚留宿的人，路过印地安小帐棚时瞥见昨晚的衣物，虽然有些疑惑却也没多想便顺手丢进洗衣篮中。

一打开房门便是混杂的信息素扑面而来，使李赫宰皱起了脸。

身为强势alpha虽然较能克制信息素对自身的影响，但对于贺尔蒙味道本身还是挺敏感的。

随手开启了换气仪，隆隆运转的机器开始清理室内复杂的信息素大杂烩。

连带空气中最后一丝微薄的熏衣草味也被带走。

04.

金钟云不提，那晚过后倒也相安无事，直到他发现异状已然是三个月后的事了。

「唔⋯」

「哥你还好吗？生病了？」

「没事，大概是最近没睡好，有些犯晕。」

「哥又不好好睡觉！哥再不睡会4掉的！」

「是不是又没按时吃饭，失眠了？」

「艺声哥又不吃饭了！」

「哥这样可不行，哥想吃什么我替你叫吧！」

猫猫只觉得你们吵得我头更疼。

其实猫猫挺委屈的，猫猫最近不只真的都有吃，猫猫还睡得挺多。

只是不知为何胃口不佳，明明都是平时喜爱吃的食物，真的摆在眼前却又没了食欲，往往草草咽下几口便再吃不下了。

更别提最近似乎特别嗜睡易累，以往的夜行猫猫现在行程结束一回到家便疲惫得睁不开眼，还要钟真哄着先洗漱完赶紧休息。

在大伙又闹腾起来时，金厉旭悄悄地靠过来关心：

「哥最近不是都挺早睡吗？」

「是啊，但好像怎么都睡不够呢。」

说罢，金钟云还配合地打了个哈欠。

「哥还是找时间看个医生吧？而且哥这几个月是不是都没有⋯」

金钟云一愣，做为一个omega理应注重自己的热潮，但职业的特殊性及作息的不规律使得他并没有注意周期，时常在易感期来临时才紧急拖厉旭或钟真备妥抑制剂。

被金厉旭这么一提醒，这次⋯似乎有点久？

05.

「恭喜您，已经将近四个月了！」

金钟云现在心里有千万个mmp不知该不该讲。

该夸李赫宰不愧是苦于夜短的S级alpha吗？

还是骂自己蠢到连自己被标记了都没发现？

被医生教训完怎么这么晚才来检查、怎么会没发现、怎么没有好好照顾自己、孕期注意事项⋯等等后，心情复杂地来了一次自我反省。

理智上，无论是为了他自己，还是李赫宰，甚至是整个团队，都不该留下这个孩子。

可情感上，做为金钟云，做为一个omega，他无疑是想要这个孩子的。

离开医院后金钟云来到了平时最喜爱的咖啡厅落座，面前摆着的是替代咖啡的花草茶，转头看向窗外天空不知是在深思熟虑还是单纯放空。

许久，他才缓缓拿出手机播出一组号码。

「我有事要说，重要的。」

对不起，就让他自私一回吧

06.

「你真的想好了吗？确定了？」

「嗯。」

「其实这年头偶像结婚生子也不是没有先例，更何况你是omega，大众总是会比较宽容的…」

「可我…没有要结婚。」

「…钟云吶，对方真的这么不负责任吗？」

「…」

叹了口气，代表也晓得金钟云这固执的个性，便不再多问。

「这阵子开始逐渐减少你的行程，消息会到你生产前再公布，这段期间再好好考虑一下吧，好吗？」

「…嗯。」

「还有到时也差不多要开始准备回归了，你不参与的事成员那边…」

「我会自己和他们解释的。」

看着金钟云走出去的背影，代表不禁沉思起来。

出道当时性别平权意识尚未普及，这孩子好不容易顶着大众对omega的偏见走到了现在，却又在思想逐渐开放的当下因omega的身分而离开。

说着担忧单亲omega的身分会对团体造成负面影响，明明受到影响最大的就是本人而不自知。

到底是怎么样的人使金钟云不惜退团也想保护？

07.

该庆幸平时成员们个别行程都很忙碌吗？

逐渐淡出这件事，在众人忙着消化各自行程、好为之后回归准备期排出空档之时，一时间竟也无人注意到。

反观金钟云，行程减少后因为不必再顾及上镜与否，饮食及休息质量的提升使整个人状态好了不少。

难得的团体行程中，还会趁着李赫宰凑上来逗自己时顺势靠上去，借机汲取alpha的信息素。

这次数一多便也逐渐大胆了起来，借口互穿外套及饰品已不算什么。

甚至于还假意嫌弃阻隔贴失效、信息素溢出来哄骗李赫宰，再偷偷到洗手间将对方替换下的阻隔贴贴上。

不得不感叹由腺体直接接触信息素的效果显著，的确稍稍缓解了孕期的需求。

这也导致了每每团体行程结束后，金钟云总是带着满身的薄荷味回去。

不就还好钟真是beta。（X

08.

眼见回归准备已被提上时程，金钟云清楚是瞒不下去了，便借着前导会议为由将众人约了出来。

众人一如往常的闹腾，直到到齐后才终于有人问出今天讨论主题究竟是什么？

「抱歉，其实是我约大家出来的，有很重要的事要说。」

「虽然也不是与这次回归全然无关⋯就是，我无法参与这次活动了⋯」

抢在众人来得及反应之前，金钟云干脆一口气全吐了出来。

「不仅这次，往后可能也无法与大家一起走下去了⋯真的很抱歉！」

语毕还站了起来鞠了个90度的躬，并闭上眼等待即将落下的审判。

「钟云啊，你刚才不能一起走下去是什么意思…？」

安抚着金钟云重新坐下后，朴正洙皱了皱眉担忧地问道。

「…就是哥所想的意思，因为我个人因素必须退出，我也知道这时候提出对大家很不好意思…」

「个人因素？」

「嗯，我…怀孕了。」

09.

在决定和成员们说清楚的时候金钟云就没打算继续瞒下去，更何况之后身边还会多个娃，便利落地直接将话题导入重点。

「？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！」

「什么时候？」

「多久了？」

「谁的？」

「标记了？」

「要结婚吗？」

「艺声/钟云！哥？」

一阵混乱中依旧是历练丰富的队长最先回过神，心疼地看着单薄到连孕期都没能圆润多少的弟弟，可惜同套说词代表已经用过了。

「好吧，我算是知道为何你最近行程骤减了。但是钟云啊，你知道即使不参与这次回归，休养后还是能回来的吧？」

「还是你的alpha不同意？哥去和他谈谈吧，再不行公司应该也会帮忙的。哥知道你向来最看重我们团队了，肯定不是你的意思吧？」

「…是我的意思。」

「钟云？」

「没有要结婚，也没有alpha，哥懂我意思吗？」

金钟云话一落下，众人瞬间变了脸色，这话中含义岂不是…

「呀！金钟云！」

「你什么时候开始变成这样了？」

「告诉我那XX是谁，我去教训他！」

「哥你别激动，钟云哥现在还有孕呢。」

一旁的申东熙及李东海费了好大的劲，好不容易先拦住了瞬间点燃的金希澈。

金钟云顽固的一面这时倒跑出来了，无论成员们怎么劝说，皆是以对方不知道、不想打扰对方现在的生活含糊带过，就是不肯透漏对方身份。

气得金希澈澈撇过头去不想再插手理会。

正当众人僵持不下时，从刚刚金钟云投下炸弹后便独自坐在角落不发一语的一人开口了。

「我不行吗？」

10.

李赫宰的心情很复杂。

基于自己也不清楚的原因，从退伍后便总忍不住去接近并逗弄金钟云，甚至创造出了效果奇佳的猫鼠人设。

每每看着哥哥因自己一两句话有所回应便能开心许久，甚至后来曹圭贤也加入后更急于证明自己的正统，自己才是逗猫第一人。

他知道在他心中有什么不一样了，但一时也还厘不清，便任由这说不清道不明的情绪恣意生长，反正全员军毕后才是一个新的开始，他想。

但他好像想错了。

从金钟云宣布消息之后李赫宰的脸色就阴沉地可怕，只是众人仍在震惊并尝试说服中，并没有注意到。

本来以为还有时间能慢慢理清这份莫名的情愫，可对方似乎不这么认为，一下跳过了恋爱与结婚，带着让令人措手不及的消息就要离开。

就这么爱那个人吗？即使知道omega独自抚养孩子会有多辛苦也不想去打扰？

甚至为了那个人连存在都不晓得的孩子要离开团队，离开…他？

李赫宰被自己的想法吓到了，却也好像突然明白了什么，如此强烈的嫉妒及占有欲还能是什么呢？

只怪自己明白得太晚。

起码还不算太迟，当务之急是先把人给留下，接下来他会看着办的。

11.

「…赫宰？」

「哥不是担心单亲omega的身份会造成影响吗？」

「我知道哥不打算去找那位alpha，但哥其实也不想离开对吧？」

「那么我来不行吗？」

「只要对外宣布孩子是我的，我马上就带着哥去登记，哥想要的话婚礼也补给你，」

「我会对哥很好很好，也会把孩子 **当成我亲生的照顾** 。」

「给我一次机会吧，金钟云。」

李赫宰站起身，边说边走向金钟云，直到最后一句还单膝跪了下来，牵起对方娇小的手。

…？？？

孩子还真TM就是你亲生的。

孩子亲爹突然冒出来要给孩子当现成爹可咋整？在线等，挺急的。

包含金钟云在内的众人一时之间被李赫宰这语出惊人的提议给愣住了，李赫宰不给人拒绝的机会赶忙转头看向一旁的经纪人：

「就这么回报吧，钟云哥不退队了，发稿说孩子是我的！」

金钟云看着自己面前彷若在求婚的人（就是），茫然地眨了眨眼，回过神来只见到经纪人当他默认，离开会议室的背影。

叹了口气，站起身将李赫宰拉到自己原本的座位上，居高临下地看着对方。

「李赫宰，接下来哥说的话给我听清楚了。」

12.

「你的心意哥很感动，但你真的想清楚了吗？」

深怕哥哥反悔的李赫宰点头如捣蒜。

「…那哥现在告诉你孩子的alpha父亲是谁你承受得住吗？」

李赫宰僵了一下，他不确定他是否有勇气接受这事实，但反正都是要当自己的孩子养，咬了咬牙坚定地点了点头。

一旁众人听到金钟云在这种情况愿意松口，纷纷投来了紧张的目光。

被众多视线盯得也紧张起来的金钟云伸出手，有些颤抖地撕下了后颈的阻隔贴。

原本柔和的熏衣草味中穿透出了一股清凉的薄荷，渐渐扩散至整间房间。

李赫宰眼睛一亮。

众人白眼一翻。

艹。

这俩LJXQL!!!

───

**Author's Note:**

> ▼每次码一码都会克制不住逗比本性…  
> ▼必须一提拎包早起太太的#再不再见实在太香（超香（（有够香  
>  请各位拖孩女孩务必看过!!!


End file.
